


you are stellar

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Minor Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, if it counts, millenimum falcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the stories Rey had heard from legends, intense and passionate gestures of love and affection had been displayed in this very spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are stellar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddagent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/gifts).



> ddagent prompted: "57. mile high club"

Rey wouldn’t be surprised this seat had been fucked upon by Millenimum Falcoln’s original owner thousands of times. It wasn’t like it mattered that it was christened before. From the stories Rey had heard from legends, intense and passionate gestures of love and affection had been displayed in this very spot.

Maybe it was the reason she saw him after days of horrible uncertainty, her lips quickily and furiously touched his. She sensed the love, the cherished moments and memories that had happened here and it overwhelmed her. It projected onto her.

Not that Rey actually cared. It was only fitting, that her first time with Finn, the man who fell into her life like a comet, saved her from a life of loneliness…..helped her discovered who she was, was here in such a sacred spot.

Compaired the light speed the ship moved, they were slow. Rey wanted it this way. She could savor everything. Her quick moving body against his as waves of pleasure moved throughout her body. The feel of Finn’s large hands rough moving down her waist and ribcage. The way the leather seat felt against the skin of her thighs wrapped around Finn, keeping her balanced. The feel of his chest against her breasts. The rough ridges of his scars against her fingertips. Most of all the way Finn’s eyes sparkled in the illuminating light of the stars as the ship moved at light speed.

She could feel Finn smiling against her lips. She could feel his joy at feeling love for the first time and the excitement being inside the woman he loved from the moment they set eyes of each other. She felt it too.

Because just like in the memories of the love between Han Solo and Leia Organa that occurred here….she felt that sense of joy and belonging being here with Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
